


I should've known better

by Iuciernaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Made For Each Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga
Summary: She does that, sometimes. When Peter's too exhausted from patrolling the entire night, Michelle lets him lie on her lap and runs her fingers through his hair, holding a book with the other hand. She does it almost carelessly. As if it wasn't a big deal at all. As if it meant nothing. It makes Peter feel a weird emptiness inside his chest; an incredible desire to hold her in his arms and never let go. Even though he can't do that.orPeter just wants to know if MJ likes him back. Instead, he ends up meeting Michael Jones and Black Cat, reading minds, talking too much; and honestly, does Doctor Strange have to be so extra all the time?





	I should've known better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eres un girasol (creo que tu amor sería demasiado)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185306) by [Iuciernaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga). 



The problem is that Peter Parker feels truly, madly, deeply, attracted to Michelle Jones. Which is terrible, really, because even though he is getting more and more interested in every gesture she makes, every book she reads, and every smirk that escapes her lips, MJ only seems interested in glaring in his general direction, psychoanalyzing him while he's distracted, and throwing sarcastic comments from time to time.

And it's not that Michelle doesn't like Peter. He's sure that she cares about him - in a friendly way, obviously, but she _does_ care about him. She gives him the pickles when she buys a cheeseburger at McDonald's, and lets him listen to music with her when they sit together in the school bus. Sometimes she smirks when he says something witty, or kicks him in the shin when he says something stupid.

But it's been real hard to get there. Michelle Jones is a complex person; a deadpan, closed off person. And to become part of that small privileged group that has seen her laugh without inhibiting herself, and even on one occasion wiping a tear furiously with the back of her hand, is quite a merit. Peter doesn't want to risk it all just for the sake of feelings that most likely are not reciprocated.

"Ugggggh." Peter swings to his favorite building, and drops himself on the roof. "Karen, why do feelings have to be so complicated?"

Karen takes a few seconds to answer. "Is this a real question you want me to answer, or is this what you call a rhetorical question?"

Peter sighs dramatically and lays back. New York's sky is looking unusually clear and beautiful. A big part of Peter would like MJ to be there with him; sketching the birds that fly over their heads, entangling her fingers in his hair.

She does that, sometimes. When Peter is too exhausted from patrolling the entire night, Michelle lets him lie on her lap and runs her fingers through his hair, holding a book with the other hand. She does it almost carelessly. As if it wasn't a big deal at all. As if it meant nothing. It makes Peter feel a weird emptiness inside his chest; an incredible desire to hold her in his arms and never let go. Even though he _can't_ do that.

"Yes, it was a rhetorical question." Peter answers at last. "It's just that I wish I could treat all this as an experiment, you know? Hypothesis: MJ likes me back. How do I confirm it? Through tests. That'd be dope!"

"The tests you mention can easily be done by observing and analyzing your daily interactions with Michelle."

"Yes," He concedes, drumming his fingers on the roof. The cold wind blows into his face. "But it's too risky. I wish I could observe the facts objectively, or in different scenarios. Like when we went to that galactic battle against Thanos and Mr. Doctor Strange was able to observe fourteen million possible outcomes! That was, like, the coolest thing in the world!"

"Doctor Strange is able to observe events of alternate futures and universes because he is an expert in occultism and the Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension."

Peter chuckles. "Yeah, it's awesome. I just wish I could just send him a message saying 'Hey, Mr. Dr. Strange, would you mind doing a little of your mystical magic to allow me to see a couple of possible outcomes for me and MJ?'"

He finds the idea so amusing. That is, until he hears Karen saying, "The message was delivered."

*

Peter is already panicking when a portal full of sparks and unintelligible symbols opens up in the middle of the space in front of him.

"Oh my God." His voice increases by at least two octaves. "Karen! Karen! I told you to cancel the message! I was just messing around!"

"Regrettably, the internet connection in the mirror dimension is twice as fast." Explains Doctor Strange, who has just materialized in front of him and looks like a character taken from Mortal Kombat. Peter is speechless.

"Um, hello?" Peter smiles tentatively, scratching his head. He really doesn't know what to do.

"As I understand, you just contacted me for the sole purpose of solving one of your teenage love problems."

"I didn't really mean to call you," Peter hastens to say, raising his hands. This guy and his red cloak are really intimidating. "This is just a big misunderstanding-"

Strange hushes him with a hand gesture. "Invoking the Sorcerer Supreme for something so childish is an extremely irresponsible and unprofessional course of action." Peter cringes. "But on the other hand, I have to admit that I am slightly bored. A little youth drama on a Friday afternoon wouldn't do me any harm."

Peter's eyes widen. "Are you gonna help me for real?"

Strange smirks a little, with the slightest bit of amusement glowing in his eyes. It's the same expression MJ gives him when he correctly quotes bell hooks. "What exactly do you want?"

"Okay, okay." Peter takes a deep breath, organizing his ideas. "Is this kind of like Aladdin's lamp situation? Like, do I have three wishes?"

Strange looks like he's about to roll his eyes. Or snap his fingers and turn him into a Spider-Ham. " _What exactly do you want?_ " He repeats.

"Um, okay." Peter considers it for a moment before making up his mind. "I wish I could know what Michelle thinks of me."

Strange nods seriously. A second later, a white whirlwind surrounds him.

*

Peter opens his eyes suddenly like someone waking from a nightmare. He takes on his surroundings. White walls. Freezing air conditioning. A strong smell of disinfectant. He is in the chemistry lab at Midtown High School.

"Hey, loser. Is everything okay at home?"

Peter jumps in his seat. At his side, MJ is analyzing him; her eyebrow raised under the safety googles.

"Um, yeah. I was just... distracted." Peter tries to smile, but it looks like a grimace. The whole situation is very surreal.

Michelle nods, refocusing on the pipette in front of her. Peter remembers this experiment, this class. This is a day he has lived before.

_Dork. He probably didn't sleep at all last night._

Peter almost suffers a heart attack. He just heard MJ's voice in his head, but she hasn't opened her mouth.

_What's wrong with the web-head now? He looks constipated._

"Hey!" Peter interjects. Which is a very bad idea, really.

"What?" Michelle asks with a frown. Her eyes run across his face looking for an explanation. Peter's heart speeds up considerably.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He answers quickly. "I mean, do you need help with the written report?"

Michelle squints, but slides the lab book in his direction. "Whatever."

Peter breathes out in relief and opens the notebook. MJ begins to dictate to him data about the work they seem to be doing and no other foreign thoughts pass through Peter's head for a long time.

"It's your turn," she says finally, lending him the microscope.

"Yes, sir," Peter teases. With the corner of his eye he can see the ghost of a smile on Michelle's lips, so he smiles back as a mirror. MJ is the best lab partner ever. She is effective, intelligent, and when they work together they always develop a nice and easy atmosphere.

 _Adorable_.

Peter is again startled by the voice in his head. He turns a little and realizes that MJ is looking at him, eyes narrowed and chin reclined on her fist. She looks gorgeous; like an evil scientist, or an angelic genius. Either of those.

A second later, Peter realizes that MJ has just thought _Adorable,_ while looking at him, and feels his face blush a little.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter inquires casually. Just to be sure. He doesn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

She frowns, suddenly suspicious. "Baby goats."

Peter huffs a laugh and nudges her. She hits his arm playfully, her lips twitching.

"You're being weird."

Peter shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm just kinda tired. You know."

Michelle observes him in silence.

_Wow, Peter. You're so smart and handsome._

Peter feels his face burning. Michelle glares at him.

_I knew it. You are reading my mind. How the hell can you do that, loser? Did a radioactive Edward Cullen bite you?_

Peter panics for the second time in a day. Is this a probable future, a probable past, or an alternate universe? Strange sent him here without explaining anything! He should have defined a safety word to get him out of here!

"I would explain it to you if I knew!" Peter babbles. MJ keeps watching him with her eyes narrowed. Their classmates look at them curiously, although Professor Connors seems not to be interested at all in what his students are doing.

Ned turns from the seat in front of him with a worried face. "What's happening, guys? What am I missing?"

Peter's hands fly to his head. "Dude, the _craziest_ thing is happening to me-" But before he can explain anything to his best friends, a white whirlwind surrounds him.

*

When Peter regains consciousness, he's in the middle of a paradise beach. Doctor Strange is lying on a plastic chair with a pair of sunglasses on and a coconut in his hand.

"What the hell did just happen?" Peter squeaks. Strange takes a sip of the coconut and raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't it go well? To be honest, I have a doctorate in medicine, not in being the fairy godmother of spider teenagers."

Peter shakes his head. "It didn't work out. I mean, it could have, but I ruined it. I was too obvious."

Strange regards him in silence for a couple of seconds. "Maybe this lady you're dealing with is extremely observant."

"Oh, she is." Peter smiles fondly. "She knows me better than anyone. I mean, Ned is my best friend also, but with MJ it's like - it feels like she has become part of me." Peter sighs. "Sometimes I think it would be a lot easier for me if she were my friend in the same way Ned is."

Strange smiles unexpectedly, and that expression on his face gives Peter a very bad feeling. He feels dizzy.

"Hey, no! What's gonna happen this time?! What did I say?!"

Peter could swear he hears Strange's low chuckle before he is enveloped in the now familiar white whirlwind.

*

"Join me, and together... we'll build my Lego Death Star." Says Ned's in a fake voice behind him. Peter remembers this day as if it happened yesterday. Why did Strange send him back to last September?

Trying to follow the course of the day exactly as it was when he lived it, Peter exclaims: "What?"

But this time it's not the voice of a cheerleader who mocks his childish games. "So lame," says someone behind his back, but it's a deep, masculine voice.

Peter turns around and he's practically out of breath when he lays his eyes on the owner of the voice. Behind him and Ned, lying in a careless pose against the locker, is a tall, thin, dark guy dressed all in black.

"You only say that because you're not invited, Michael," Ned points out. Peter feels like he has to pick up his jaw from the floor.

"I'm always invited." The guy answers. He has Michelle's deep black eyes, the same marked jaw, the same air of superiority. It's impossible. "Am I right, Parker?"

" _Michael_ ," Peter brains short circuits. He smiles sideways and approaches Peter, his movements silent and smooth almost cat-like.

"Why so formal, losers? You know you can call me MJ."

Ned shakes his head fondly. Then he shakes hands with Michael. _A proper hand-shake_. As Ned and MJ bump their palms and fists, Peter is still unable to form coherent sentences.

"See you at lunch, nerds." MJ announces as he puts on his black jacket and closes the locker. Seconds later, he gets lost in the sea of students.

"You all right, Pete?" Ned inquires, surprised.

Peter massages his temples. Of course. With his luck, Michelle is incredibly attractive even in an alternate universe where she is of the opposite gender. There's no escape for Peter.

*

Somehow Peter is able to function properly all morning on autopilot. That's until lunch.

Liz is hanging the decoration for the Homecoming dance, just like he remembers it happened. But Peter is unable to concentrate on the beauty of his old crush because a table away is sitting Michael Jones, reading a book with that air of indifference that characterizes him so much.

"Dude, seeing Liz is like watching the sun rise in the mornings." Ned sighs. Peter, not effortlessly, detaches his eyes from MJ.

"Oh, sure, man. I guess so. I mean, obviously."

Ned and Michael exchange a confused look. So in this universe the three of them are best friends, too. It's strange for Peter, because in his universe, they weren't friends with MJ at the time.

Peter realizes that it is not the only thing different in this timeline when Liz and her group of friends are walking toward their table, a charming smile lighting her face.

"Good morning, boys," Her smile grows even more when she sees MJ. "Michael."

Michael nods as a greeting, and refocuses on his book.

"So, ready for the dance?" Liz wants to know, entangling a strand of shiny hair on her index finger.

Ned smiles sunnily. "Sure. The three of us are going."

MJ barely gives them a look of disapproval. "School dances are nothing more than old-fashioned mating rituals."

MJ's refusal seems to disappoint the girls. Liz lets out an almost imperceptible sigh. The situation is, again, surreal, but entertaining nonetheless; Michael Jones turned out to be a heartbreaker.

"You could stop by and join Parker and Leeds" Betty suggests, with a hopeful smile. "I bet you clean up real nice."

MJ looks up from his book for a second and winks at her. This seems to create commotion in the girls. Some of them laugh nervously and blush a bit.

After the girls say goodbye and walk away from the table, Ned puffs. "Dude, you _have_ to teach us how to get that mysterious vibe that drives girls crazy."

Peter laughs, still amused by the whole situation, and Michael gives him the finger before turning the page. The gesture itself is _so MJ_ that makes his heart jump happily.

"You can go to the dance with me if you're too tired of female attention," Peter suggests, and he doesn't realize what he's said until he notices Ned's open mouth. At his side, Michael's eyes are unusually wide, and his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows heavily.

"Oh God, not again!" Peter presses his hands to his face in despair. "I always find a way to mess it up."

"Parker?" MJ rumbles, his voice deep, serious, tinged with concern. But before he can say anything, everything begins to blur around him.

*

"Your problem is that you freak out very quickly," Concludes Dr. Strange. This time Peter has materialized into what appears to be the wizard's office. An old wooden desk separates them. It feels like a job interview.

Peter sighs, exhausted, and a pitcher of beer fills in front of his eyes. Peter shakes his head quickly. "I'm a minor, sir."

Strange seems to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes; a gesture that reminds him of Mr. Stark.

"So, did you discover anything useful for your complex love life?" Inquires the Sorcerer Supreme. Peter detects sarcasm in his voice, but still decides to answer sincerely.

"It's kinda complicated, sir. I don't think I'm ever going to get anything useful this way, because my point of view is always going to be subjective."

Strange's gaze softens minutely, as if he had just decided that he likes Peter a little. "You're a man of science."

Peter nods solemnly. "Yes, sir."

"Well, a child of science, because you're underage." Strange emphasizes, with a mocking smile. "Anyway. If you're looking for an objective perspective, let us get into it."

*

The first thing Peter notices is that he's in the library. The second thing is that people can _walk through his body._

"Am I a ghost?" Peter whispers to himself, and watches in fascination as people continue to move around him as if he were not there. He tries to grab a book, but his hand falls through the material. He really is invisible.

And that's when he sees _himself_. He is walking beside MJ, carrying a large pile of books that she is making bigger and bigger by the second. Peter remembers that day very clearly. It was approximately six months ago. So Strange sent him to the past as a spectator? A little confused, Peter devotes himself to observing the interaction between MJ and his past self.

"Are you gonna read all this in two weeks?" The Other Peter™ asks, his eyes glowing with amusement.

MJ sticks her tongue and adds one more book to the pile. "Duh, Parker. In one week I'll have already read them twice."

Peter shakes his head fondly and is about to answer when his gaze sharpens; a calculating expression in his eyes. His spidey-sense is perceiving something. MJ understands him instantly, taking the pile of books in her own arms and pointing at the door with her chin.

"I'll see you later," she says. "Without a scratch."

The Other Peter nods earnestly and hurries to the door.

Peter has literally been there, done that. He remembers leaving the library, putting on his suit and meeting a thief with a weird French accent who was moderately difficult to catch. However, the events taking place inside the library during his absence are completely unknown to him.

Hence, Peter decides to position himself in a comfortable place where he can observe MJ, and waits for the table to be filled with the members of the decathlon team.

In a matter of 10 minutes the team is complete. Michelle is sitting at the head of the table; colored flashcards in her hands and her captain expression planted on her face.

It's a practice like any other. Why did Strange send him there? Peter keeps wondering, until he decides to focus on MJ's behavior in his absence.

Michelle is distracted, sliding her eyes every few minutes to the door. It's pretty obvious that she can't fully concentrate on the meeting. Her frown is slightly furrowed and although the minutes go by she doesn't stop chewing the pencil nervously. Peter had never wished so fervently to be able to reach out and smooth her wrinkled brow; to kiss away the worry lines on her forehead.

"MJ?" Cindy asks eventually, touching her arm in an attempt to get her attention. Michelle practically flinches, and Cindy smiles as if apologizing.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't like physical contact." The girl says softly, moving her hand away.

Michelle shakes her head. "It's okay, Cindy. I just have a lot of things going on in my mind." Her eyes slide to the door once again, and when she sees that no one's coming yet, she sighs vey softly. "Flash, next question."

Peter frowns. Does MJ really not like physical contact? She's always hitting him playfully, flicking his forehead, resting her ankles on his lap. Peter always thought that MJ is a tactile person. He has never had the feeling that she is uncomfortable when they sit close, with their thighs pressed together; or when he leans in and speaks close to her ear so that no one else will hear their inner jokes or confidential information.

It is at that very moment that something clicks in Peter's mind. Yes, it is true, MJ avoids physical contact with almost everyone else, but he is the exception.

Peter is having that revelation when he sees himself entering the libray again. His hair is pointing in all directions, his T-shirt is backwards, and there's dirt on his face. It looks like he just ran a triathlon. However, MJ's eyes, which were full of anxiety, soften at the sight of him; the tension on her shoulders seemimg to dissipate.

"You're late." She says, without any trace of emotion in her voice.

"I'm so sorry!" The Other Peter hastens to occupy the chair in front of her. The rest of the team looks at him; some of them with disapproval, others with disinterest.

Ned welcomes him with a warm smile. "Next time you're late, MJ is going to rip your head off."

MJ nods seriously. She is the perfect image of a team captain; centered and committed to the meeting. However, under the table, she kicks Peter's shin. He looks up and smiles softly at her, shrugging; the look he gives her meaning: _I'm sorry. It's all sorted out now._

Michelle's smile is barely noticeable underneath her strands of messy hair, but she is clearly saying: _I'm glad you're okay._

"So, let's keep going," MJ orders, shuffling her flashcards. The whirlwind begins to form around Peter, but this time he doesn't feel dissatisfied with the result.

*

When everything clears up around him, Peter's smiling. He doesn't even bother trying to figure out where he appeared this time.

"She likes me back."

Strange is reading a book in some _strange_ way. The pages simply move at full speed while he seems to absorb the knowledge without even blinking.

" _MJ likes me back_!" Peter feels like he is going to jump and click his heels like happy characters on TV.

Strange stops reading in his eccentric way just to glance at him skeptically. "I'm guessing that means you are freeing me of this torment."

"Free you? You really are like the genie in Aladdin's film."

"Aladdin Abdullah Achmed Anthony Pallante was an actor and musician best known to fans as Aladdin who appeared on The Lawrence Welk Show from 1955 to 1967."

Peter looks up at him. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

Strange shrugs elegantly. "It's an old habit. Anyway, are you ready to confess your undying love to this intimidating girl and end all this teen drama?"

Peter feels a chill running up his spine. "Um, kind of? I'm not sure if I can find the words to express my feelings correctly, you know?"

"Oh," Doctor Strange smiles like someone who just had a great idea. "I guess I know."

*

Peter's tied to a chair. In any way a villain can kidnap him, this is the most cliché.

"Spider-man, Spider-man. Always being a pain in my ass." Peter lets out an exasperated groan when he realizes where he is: Wilson Fisk's lair.

Peter clearly remembers the incident a couple of months ago. The big guy had been clever enough to catch him here, in this hideout where he is unable to communicate and is forced to listen to his villain-origin monologues.

"When I was a boy-" Fisk starts, about to tell his life story.

"Look, Mr. Kingpin. I'd really love to stay and listen to all your anecdotes but I really have something important to do." Peter explains. For some reason, he can't stop talking. It's like his tongue has a life of its own. "You see, I know the security codes and every single weakness of this lair because I was here a couple of months ago. I mean, I come from the future! I'm like Marty McFly! Wow, this is so cool."

"Anyway" Peter manages to loosen himself from the ropes that tie him up and free himself from the handcuffs effortlessly; with the help of his skills plus the previous memories. "I don't know why I'm here again precisely. All I know is that my mission is to go express all my feelings without any reservation. This really sounds like the plot of a movie, don't you think?"

Fisk looks at him in horror; his huge body running at full speed with the intention of smashing him dead. Peter sticks to the ceiling trying to escape as quickly as possible. He doesn't feel like fighting Kingpin. He just wants to get out of there and look for MJ.

"You little insect! You won't get away that easy!"

Peter dodges Fisk's ambush, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Spiders aren't really insects, they're arachnids. Arachnids are creatures with two body segments, eight legs, no wings or antennas, and they can't chew." Peter sing-songs, while wrapping the criminal in as many cobwebs as possible. "Many people think that spiders are insects but they are wrong because insects have six legs and three main parts of the body-"

"Do you really think you're going to distract me with your inane chatter? That I don't have backup waiting for the slightest signal?" Fisk lets out a typical villain's laugh and Peter wants as much to just roll his eyes as MJ would if she were in this situation.

"I was really hoping to get out of here quickly. Do you know how many different days I've been through today? More than three-"

"Shut him up!" Fisk orders, from his place webbed to the floor, to the pile of armed men who enter the room armed.

Peter swings quickly, ready to bring down approximately one hundred armed men.

"Well, I see we're going to be here for a while, so who wants to hear my analysis of who is the best captain in Star Trek? I'm going to start with Kirk. Not because he's my favorite -although he might be - but because of the chronological order-"

*

The last time Peter fought Fisk, the result had been disastrous. Peter was not prepared for the explosions, the large amount of weapons, the overwhelming event itself.

This time he is more prepared, he knows the terrain, the tactics, even the most likely results. And yet, he ends up extremely exhausted; moderately wounded. When he arrives at the fire escape of the building where MJ lives, his legs can barely hold him.

"Michelle," Peter breathes, dropping by her side. She is sitting at her usual spot, where he has come to visit her so many times at the end of his patrol hours. "You're not gonna believe all the things I have to tell you! I mean, it's _unbelievable_. You could even write a book about it. I mean, _I_ can't believe it and I've been through, like, all the crazy things in the world, like when I was in the soul stone-"

"Parker." MJ is frowning and her hands are clenched in fists, as if retraining herself from reaching out to touch his wounds. "Who did this to you?"

"Oh," Peter exhales and rubs his eyes trying to think or say something coherent. Since he has arrived in this strange alternate universe - or possible past, at this point he doesn't even know - he has not been able to stop talking. "It was Kingpin. You know how creepy that guy is. The typical capitalist villain, as you would say. Of course, it wasn't just him, because he has a lot of people protecting him. It's like he's Gru and he's got a lot of minions-"

MJ's hand covers his mouth, and Peter stops talking for just a few seconds. "Sorry! I just can't stop talking. I'm trying my best, but it feels like if I have taken, I don't know, a truth serum-"

"Symptoms of a concussion." Michelle intervenes.

Peter exhales quickly. "No, no! It's not that. It was Doctor Strange."

Michelle looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and Peter rushes to clarify.

"He's a supreme sorcerer who's been sending me through time so that I can prove my hypothesis that you like me back. But it's been, like, super difficult. I mean, I know that you like me 'cause, I mean, we're friends, but I like you too much to be normal, you know? I _super_ like you. Sometimes I just see you and I'm like _wow, man_. You're like Princess Leia but even better, because you're strong, and smart, and you care about me, and sometimes you laugh at my jokes, and when I manage to make you smile even just a little bit then that's literally the best thing that could happen to me in my _life_ -"

MJ's hand covers his mouth again and Peter starts babbling against her palm.

"Ew! You just licked my palm, dork!"

"You weren't letting me speak! I was trying to explain to you that I'm talking so much because I told Dr. Strange that I wanted to be able to express my feelings but I guess he took it to the limit because he is _so extra_ like that. It seems like asking something from him is like selling your soul to an evil fairy or something-"

"Parker." She interrumpts. "You are usually weird but this time I'm getting seriously worried."

"But MJ! I know that talking about feelings is not your thing at all, because the truth is that you're not like Princess Leia; you're more like Han Solo. Which would make me Princess Leia. And Ned as Luke? Wow. No. Definitely not. Although Ned could be Obi-Wan, you know? So cool! Anyway - MJ! When did you steal my phone?!"

"Shut up for two seconds at least, Parker. I'm calling Stark."

"Mr. Stark? Why?" Peter tries to snatch his phone back but he's too sore everywhere to even bother.

"You need medical attention." She dictates seriously. However, her eyes soften a but when she sees his face. "We can discuss all your mushy feelings later. If you don't have any serious contusions, I might even do a Buzzfeed test to find out which Star Wars character we are."

Peter smiles like an idiot, and drops his head on her shoulder. He loves her so much. She is his anchor; his lifeline. Michelle doesn't take long to tangle a hand in his hair, and MJ's voice lecturing Tony Stark is the last thing he hears before falling asleep.

*

Peter opens his eyes and his Lego Batman poster greets him. He is in his room.

"That came out worse than I expected." Strange says, sitting cross-legged in his study chair. "Has something ever turned out good in your life, boy?"

He shrugs, lying on his bed. It's pretty comfortable. He'd like to stay there for a while. "Not today, at least."

Peter thinks about it for a second, trying to understand where he did wrong this time.

"It's just... MJ worries too much. She doesn't understand that I have a healing factor, or that I've had worse. Sometimes she doesn't get me."

Strange squints. "I'm currently under the impression that is someone else who lacks empathy."

Peter wants to think about it for a moment, but before he can analyze it more deeply, the scenario around him begins to blur.

*

Peter is, again, tied to a chair. What the hell?

"Spider-man, Spider-man." Fisk's voice floods the room and Peter would give himself the biggest face palm in the world if his hands weren't tied. Not again.  "Always being a pain-"

Fisk suddenly stops talking, and Peter raises his head in shock to find him lying on the floor, unconscious. How is that even possible?

A tall, stylised figure appears behind him; revealing herself to be the cause of the villain's sudden fall. Peter watches in fascination as a thin gloved hand checks Fisk's pulse.  When she confirms that he is breathing, she straightens elegantly.

"Wow, thank you." Peter says. The mysterious woman turns in his direction, and that's when Peter recognizes her.

"You should know by now that it's not about you, Spider-thing."

Peter feels his heart racing when he hears that voice. She comes out of the shadows, and Peter gawks at MJ covered in a tight black latex suit, ears and cat tail included.

"You better get comfy in that chair, because you are not the reason I'm here, loser.

She disappears into the shadows with smooth, hypnotizing moves. Peter begins to struggle desperately with the ropes and handcuffs that keep him immobile. He has to go after her to understand what the he'll is happening in this parallel universe.

*

When Peter finally manages to escape, cover Fisk with cobwebs - just in case - and get out of the room in which he was confined, he encounters a scene that looks like taken from Kill Bill.

MJ is fighting Fisk's men, with surprising agility and a determined expression on her face that can barely be seen behind the mask. Her skills don't seem superhuman; they seem to be the result of arduous and continuous training. In addition, she has certain technological artifacts that she throws and employs at the right time to immobilize enemies.

"What did you do to the boss, Black Cat?" One of Fisk's men demands, pointing at her with a weapon twice the size of his body.

She looks at him with boredom. "He's taking a rest. Have you ever heard of Power Naps?"

The criminal snarls, and is about to shoot but she is faster and pulls out a small gun. She aims at a wooden structure above the man's head, causing a part of the roof to collapse on him.

"Oops. Bad luck, I guess." She smirks.

Peter remains frozen in place for a few seconds, absorbing the unreal image, until he shakes himself out of the trance and runs in her direction.

"Spider-man?" She exhales as she watches him stand behind her to fight the other half of the armed men. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Peter senses his spidey sense alerting him, and pushes MJ so they both fall to the ground before they are hit by a grenade. "I have no idea," he whispers hastily, rolling on himself to avoid a kick from one of the minions.

"I don't need a guy in a spandex suit to come rescue me," Black Cat growls.

Peter can't help smiling incredulously, looking through the elastic material that covers MJ's body. "Pretty ironic coming from you, isn't it?"

She rolls her eyes and before Peter can say anything, she runs out in the direction of a door ajar at the other end of the room. Peter is familiar enough with the lair to know that's not the way out.

"Where are you going?" He shouts, but she ignores him, running at full speed and knocking down all the men in her way over.

Peter lets out a frustrated growl, and concentrates on knocking down as many subjects as possible. What's going on in this universe? Is MJ some kind of anti-hero? Does she know that Spider-man is Peter Parker? What's she doing here?

After a few minutes, most of Fisk's henchmen are unconscious or glued to a wall. Finally, Peter runs in the direction of the door through which he saw Black Cat disappear.

When Peter comes in, she's silently closing an enormous vault. The small screen that allows to open and close it with some security code has been obviously manipulated. MJ has a huge bag hanging from her shoulder, probably loaded with... Money, weapons, diamonds, kittens? Peter guesses. What could Kingpin hide there that _Black Cat_  is interested in taking away?

"You came here to steal from Fisk," Peter blurts, visibly confused.  MJ tilts her head graciously. She truly reminds him of a cat.

"You sound surprised, Spidey. What else would I come to do? Play dolls?"  She laughs cynically and walks past him. Peter follows trying to keep her pace.

"You can't take that! I mean, that's probably dirty money, but it's also not right to steal something even if it's already been stolen-"

She barely glances at him. "Let's get something straight, spidey-boy. I can do whatever I want. Don't come and try to give me ethics lessons because this isn't an episode of The Good Place."

"Is that a spoiler?" Peter complains. "I haven't seen that series yet."

MJ ignores him, locating a window at the top of the lair and throwing an ascent device. She begins to climb easily, still carrying the giant bag, and Peter follows her glued to the wall.

"You've never cared about money.  Then why are you stealing?"

She purses her lips, looking suddenly upset. "Don't pretend to know me."

"I don't?" Peter asks. They've reached the window. MJ jumps nimbly to the nearest roof.

"No, you don't."

" _Could I_ get to know you?" He asks tentatively. Peter just fails to understand the dynamics of his relationship with MJ in this universe.

She is visibly uncomfortable. A few minutes pass, and then she shifts the bag in her shoulder before speaking. "Look, Spidey. There are people who _need_ this. People who don't have clothes, who don't have food, who don't have a bed to sleep in. If I can help to improve the lives of human beings who don't deserve to be suffering, and to do so I simply have to kick a couple of misogynistic asses and knock out capitalists, then I'll do it gladly. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Peter smiles softly. He loves her mind and the way she expresses. Of course, she can't see his stupid smile through his mask. "That sounds like, super cool. I mean, I'm not saying that the end justifies the means, but-"

MJ sighs. "Spider-loser. I'm sorry to have to stop your verbal fanboy vomit, but right now I have an open wound in my abdomen."

Peter freezes. They are on the roof of some building in the middle of New York, the moon shines over their heads, and _MJ is hurt._

"Let me see." He orders immediately without thinking. "No, forget it. We have to take you to a hospital. Wait, no, you're a criminal, we can't expose you! God, what should I do?" Peter wishes he could take off his mask, just to get a mouthful of air, and maybe also to pull his hair desperately.

"Spidey-"

"No, no. Let me think. Um, what would MJ do in this situation, if she wasn't a cat-dressed thief?" Peter murmurs inaudibly, thinking. "Call Mr. Stark. That's it! He has professional and discreet medical assistance in Avengers compound. If I explain the situation to him -"

"No." Black Cat's face is a mix between concerned and amused. "You're not calling anyone. I'm fine."

Peter lets out an incredulous laugh.  "I've said the same thing so many times."

She looks at him with tight lips in a thin line. " _I'll be fine_. I promise. I just need a little assistance."

Peter is about to protest, as MJ begins to pierce her suit finely with one of her claws. Are those real cat claws, like some kind of mutant superpower, or are they part of the black cat suit technology?

However, Peter can't stop long to analyze that, because seconds later he can see under the black fabric of the Black Cat suit, and the image in front of his eyes is not the one he had dreamed of so many times. Where MJ's soft brown skin should be, there is a serious wound dyed red; the shade darkened by the dye of the night, but alarming anyway.

"Who did this to you?" He demands, rage coloring his voice. A memory of MJ asking him the same thing in another universe echoes in his head.

"Any of Fisk's guys, I guess." She exhales shakily. It sounds like she's suddenly out of breath. Probably she hadn't realized the seriousness of the wound until that moment. "Well, whatever. If I'm not mistaken, I just have to exert pressure here-"

For the first time in his life, Peter Parker faints.

*

Peter wakes up in the same building where Dr. Strange first appeared to him.

His breathing is still accelerated by the situation he has just experienced in the parallel universe. Peter takes off his mask, taking a deep breath of cold air. His hands tremble slightly; desperate to seek MJ, to touch her, to make sure she is safe and sound.

Doctor Strange stands in front of him, analyzing him with his hands clasped behind his back. His stance reminds him of Mr. Spock.

"Is she going to be fine? I mean, wherever she is, there's another Peter who's going to be there for her, right?"

Strange nods slightly. The sky remains as clear as it was before Peter travelled about four times to the past and to unknown places, but it is clear that a few hours have passed.

"Yes, for every Michelle Jones there is a Peter Parker. For better or for worse."

Peter almost smiles, but he can't get rid of the feeling of distress. Surpisingly, Doctor Strange gives him an understanding look.

"I think you had enough with probable pasts and parallel universes.  It's time for you to face reality."

Before Peter can say anything, Strange opens a huge portal in the middle of the roof. On the other side, there is MJ; she has her headphones on and is walking with her eyes glued to a book.

Peter wants to warn her that she is about to pass through a portal that will take her to the roof of one of New York's tallest buildings, but in a matter of seconds she is already by her side.

The portal closes, and MJ keeps walking while reading. Peter is quick to throw a web to prevent her from falling down the edge of the building.

She jerks at the pull of the web, and finally detaches her gaze from her book. Then she takes off an earphone, takes a look around her, and gives Peter a skeptical look.

"What am I doing here, and who's the loser of the red cape."

"It's a _cloak_." Doctor Strange corrects, and the cloak, which seems to have a life of its own, whirls indignantly.

Michelle dedicates herself to judging him in silence, until Strange sighs dramatically. "I've already gotten too involved in teenage dramas for today.  I will continue with my real work, which is to _protect the universe_. Good luck, spider-kid."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Strange," Peter says, extending his hand for the Doctor to shake it. "I hope to see you again!"

Strange raises an eyebrow, ignoring his hand. "I don't. Goodbye to you too, intimidating girl. I have the horrible feeling that I will continue to see you in the future."

"Probably. I intend to be president of the universe in 2034." She announces, making Peter smile in awe.

Strange and his cloak look at them disapprovingly before disappearing into a show of sparks and lights that look like they were taken from a Sci-Fi movie.

Peter looks at MJ without knowing what to say, but she simply sits on the edge of the building and reopens her book.

"Busy day at work, Spidey?" She mutters without much interest.

Peter smiles, dropping by her side. At their feet, New York City continues to run as usual.

"I've been traveling to what Doctor Strange called probable pasts, and a couple of what I think were parallel universes."

MJ looks at him from the corner of her eye, before turning the page.  "Cool beans. Didn't you create a paradox in space-time?"

Peter shrugs, looking at her profile. It feels real good to have her here at his side. The authentic MJ of the past, the present, and hopefully the future. "I really hope not. But it was so - I mean, it was _sick_."

Michelle closes the book, as if resigned to hearing his supernatural stories, and lays her head on one hand to stare at him. Peter simply loves to contemplate the way the sunlight illuminates her face.

"So it was more like a Rick and Morty episode."

Peter hadn't thought of it that way until then. "Wow, it really was. I'm Doctor Strange's Morty!"

MJ gives him an exasperated look, but the corners of her lips twitch as if she's fighting a smile.

"Anyway," Peter continues, observing the cloudscape. It's getting dark. "Thanks to that I collected several data that in a way confirm my hypothesis."

"And what would be that so-called hypothesis?"

Instead of answering the direct question, Peter begins to list his discoveries. "First, _you_ think _I_ am adorable."

MJ huffs a laugh. "If that makes you feel better about yourself."

Peter decides to ignore that comment to continue listing his revelations. It was obvious that she would deny it, but he has no doubts any longer.  "Second, our friendship has never been normal. I mean, we've always had a deeper and closer relationship than the usual one between two best friends."

MJ frowns. She doesn't seem to understand where is Peter going with all this. He keeps explaining himself.

"Third, you care about me a lot, and you take care of me whenever you can. And actually, I understand you better now, because now I know what if feels like." He explains, a chill running through his body as he recalls the fear he felt when he saw MJ hurt. She seems to read it in his eyes, and her gaze softens a fraction.

"And finally," he says, trying to relieve the tension and expectation that has build up during his monologue. "You look amazing in whatever universe you exist. I saw you dressed in a black lycra suit and that even surpassed the scene of Leia in the golden bikini, I mean-"

MJ hits him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Peter cries, rubbing the injured area with resentment. He knows he kinda deserved it, though.

"I have no idea what kind of alternate worlds you've been traveling to or what kind of dope you've been on-"

"Um, they were actually parallel universes, and a couple of events in the past that I'm not quite sure how..."

"Whatever, Parker, let me speak." MJ interrupts. She is slightly flushed. Peter never thought he'd live to see that. "I'm guessing that you came to the conclusion that we should become more than friends."

Peter is used to MJ's direct speech, but he still can't help but be taken by surprise by the serious tone of her voice and the intensity of her gaze.

"Well, yeah. It's not a new occurrence.  I've been thinking about it for, like, years. But I didn't think it was reciprocated." He points out carefully. MJ nods slowly.  Peter's heart beats louder and faster than ever.

"I agree." She announces, and opens her book again.

"You agree? With what specifically?" Peter insists. She drops her head on his shoulder, still reading, and Peter remains completely still. He is afraid that at the slightest movement, she will change her mind and walk away. Her shampoo smells like watermelon. The wind blows her hair and it tickles his face.

"With whatever that's going to happen, Parker. I trust you. Now, chill and let me read." She murmurs, and presses a kiss to his neck. Peter breathes out.  Michelle Jones probably doesn't care about anything because she already knows all the secrets of the universe.

"Okay." He accepts, wrapping his arm around her waist. She huddles closer, her breath warm against his skin. Peter takes a look at the book on Michelle's lap.

"Wait a minute. Are you reading _Twilight_?"

He feels her tense against him. "Uh, I'm not."

"Did you just say _uh_?" Peter laughs.

"Of course not, loser." Michelle snarls, nudging him. Peter can't stop laughing.

"What's next? Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"Shut up. You're going to ruin my reputation. I'm reading it for scientific purposes. I plan to write an article analyzing-"

"Sure."

"Comparing-"

"Logically."

"You're the biggest idiot on earth." She objects. But she's laughing, too.  _Authentically laughing_. Peter can hear the melodious tone of her laughter; see the little wrinkles under her eyes. It's a scene worthy of a painting.

"I love you," Peter explains, entangling one of her rebellious curls on his thumb. He's always wanted to do that.

She turns her head just a little bit, pressing her lips gently against the palm of his hand. "And so the lion fell in love with the sheep," She sighs dramatically.

"Oh my God, MJ. If you keep quoting Twilight I'll have to throw you off this building."

"You wouldn't do that." She says, shrugging.

"No, I wouldn't." He laughs fondly.

It's absolutely impossible, Peter decides, that there's anything more satisfying in this whole galaxy, than kissing Michelle Jones' smile.

*

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is not betaed, and english is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes on the translation. 
> 
> this story is also inspired by "As you wish" by writeonclara; a wonderful star trek fic that gave me the idea of strange sending peter to alternate universes. 
> 
> the original title was "you are a sunflower (I think your love would be too much)" from the song sunflower by post malone and swae lee. however, I changed it for the current one, from the song "I should have know better" by the beatles. I feel like it describes perfectly this fic. 
> 
> thank you for reading and leaving comments!


End file.
